a mission to blackthorne
by obsessedgallaghergirlfan
Summary: Cammie thinks its nothing when she is sent on a mission to Blackthorne. especially since its a person named Zach Goode. what happens when Cammie becomes friends with Zach. and when they get back, Cammie feels she is more than friends with Zach? rated t for language and such.
1. ch 1 a mission to blackthorne

a/n i know i should be other updating my other story, but now i forgot where i put the first part of that chapter. so im doing this story. and i have a very good plot plan. thanks, and enjoy.

chapter 1 a mission to blackthorne

so it was like any other day, until i was called to the headmisstress called us to me, to her office.(which for your imformation is my mother).

so when i got there i saw my mom and Mr. solomon, serious expressions, and crossed arms.

"Cammie, we have a private mission for you" said my mother.

"ok, then what is it?" i said looking up from the ground.

"we have tracked a person down, that goes to blackthorne. His name is Zachary Goode." Mr. solomon said, showing me his file, before handing it to me.

before i could protest, they said " your leaving tonight"

i left before another word was said. i couldn't beleive. everr since the circle started running after me, they wouldn't let me on this kind of mission.

i couldn't get packed without, Macey McHenry packing the clothing that fit best on me. Well that is Macey for you. there was no reason for hacking, because my arrival was liz was dissapointed about that part. So i said my goodbyes to my friends. i only had a month on this mission. then i was headed off to blackthorne. i fell asleep on the plane, but, when i got there, i quickly woke up. it was still early morning, and i was at blackthorne. i grabbed my suitcase, and well, went inside.

i was guided to my room, excuse me, escorted to my room, about 10 feet away was the boys dorms! Acutally, i just saw a glimpse, of a lone figure, with broad shoulders. watching me. but, he quickly looked away. But, i just went to my room.

i didnt sleep. i didnt need sleep. all i thought about was the boy who stood there watching me. Was he someone special? Who could he be? was he waiting for me? why was he waiting for me?

Later, i got up, got dressed, and noticed i didn't know where to go. then i noticed the boy i saw earlier approaching.

"d...do... you need some help?"he said

"yeah where is the grand hall?"

"oh. yeah i was just going there myself."

so he walked me down to the grand hall, in silence.

so he turned to me.

"do..you...uh want to sit with me and my friends?" he asked.

"sure"i said confiently

so i followed him to where 3 guys sat, talking.

so i sat next to, him because that was the only empty seat.

"who is she?" said one of his friends, almost too quiet to hear.

"i-"

"you know i can still hear. you really thought they would just send over a normal person? you gotta be wrong" i said laughing.

"wha...what? your..a...a spy?" said the guy i met earlier.

it was silent for a whole minute! but i broke the silence.

"oh, im cameron, but call me cammie by the way." i said diecttly to him.

"i..im zach goode " he said with coinfidence.

"oh, so your the famous Zachary Goode?" i said sarcasticly.

"oh, famous they call me now?" zach said smirking.


	2. ch 2 Zachary Goode is found

a/n thank you for reading. i dont own characters.

chapter Zachary Goode is found

um, zach can we talk later. in private?" i said worried.

"ok. uh..guys we will be right back." zach said, as we started out of the grand hall, into a secret passage way.

"so uh...Gallagher Girl what where you going to tell me?"

"wait? first why did you call me that, how did you know?" i said lowering my voice.

"spy" zach whispered, pointing to himself.

"well, apparently im on a mission to find you. so i need to bring you with me when i go home. it was going to be month, but they changed it to next week. then i am sent back."

"well it looks like your going to have to hang around. i dont know you yet. which means your going to hang out with me." he said smirking.

i saw this was going to be a very LONG week.


	3. ch 3 maybe i will go

chapter 3 maybe i will come?

POV ZACH

she thought i was annoying. but, it was funny , because she didn't want to be on this mission. she was the first person NOT to voleenteer to find me. but, the hardest part getting me to get on the plane. i thought i might go with her. so anyways, she had the same classes as i did.

Of course, i couldn't help but smirk. Then of couse, Cammie would roll her eyes.

POV CAMMIE

so we got closer and closer through the week. Zack would smirk a LOT. then i would roll my eyes. but, mostly we would hang out and study together. i would ignore the rest of the other boys at the school. then, one day he took me to a secret passage way. i noticed it was the one he took me to the very first day. and then i could tell he was going to talk.

"cam, i am coming home with you."

"oh, i thought you made it clear you didn't want to. i mean its good you are, but why?"

"well, i just thought i should. plus, i get to see you."

"ok. whatever"


	4. ch 4 Love or Hate?

a/n this is a short chapter. i didn't have to do this chapter, but i that it would be a cute chapter. and i was like I HAVE TO DO THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. which is 5:38a.m on saturday.

chapter 4 Love or Hate?

POV CAMMIE

i have asked myself everyday, since i met Zach. Do i Love or Hate Zach? Like how his emerald green eyes light up when he looks at me. Does he like me/ Why does my heart beat fast when im around him? or how his messy hair looks perfect to me.

so through out the week we talked, but there was kind of, a wall between us. like Zach wants to say something, but cant. but, finally he worked up the courage. but, then Zach wanted to talk in private.

"what do you want to talk about?" i said as we walked through a bigger secret passage way.

"i...i..really really, like you, Gallagher Girl." Zach confessed.

"oh. i really do't know. i cant decide to love you or hate yo-"

then his lips were pressed to mine, kissing me. i of course, kissed him back. his lips were soft. to me, it was perfect.

"i...i've made up my choice. i..i love you, Zach." i said trembling.

"i love you too, Gallagher Girl" zach said, hugging me.


	5. ch 5 time to go home

a/n this is a short chapter. i didn't have to do this chapter, but i that it would be a cute chapter. and i was like I HAVE TO DO THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW. which is 5:38a.m on saturday.

chapter 4 Love or Hate?

POV CAMMIE

i have asked myself everyday, since i met Zach. Do i Love or Hate Zach? Like how his emerald green eyes light up when he looks at me. Does he like me/ Why does my heart beat fast when im around him? or how his messy hair looks perfect to me.

so through out the week we talked, but there was kind of, a wall between us. like Zach wants to say something, but cant. but, finally he worked up the courage. but, then Zach wanted to talk in private.

"what do you want to talk about?" i said as we walked through a bigger secret passage way.

"i...i..really really, like you, Gallagher Girl." Zach confessed.

"oh. i really do't know. i cant decide to love you or hate yo-"

then his lips were pressed to mine, kissing me. i of course, kissed him back. his lips were soft. to me, it was perfect.

"i...i've made up my choice. i..i love you, Zach." i said trembling.

"i love you too, Gallagher Girl" zach said, hugging me.


	6. ch 6 ending (

chapter 6

Pov cammie

preview :

"sure kiddo."

"um...can you let Zach stay?"

"oh, um.." my mom said, and sighed " i guess he can."

"thank you, i guess."

"no, you know." my mom said.

then all of a sudden, i had a headache. then i almost fell into zach.

"woah, Gallagher Girl. be careful." Zach said, with concern.

i blacked out. i woke up, and i was in my bedroom with zach, and my roommates.

"hi" i managed to say.

everyone looked up at me. said i was fine and got up. i looked behind me, and Zach was following me.

"soooo, i guess your staying."

"yup for now..." he said smirking.

"why did they send me? what is it? what did you need to find? or is it someone?"

"my past isnt there concern. its my mother."


End file.
